Stardate: 4848-6
by ThatOneTrekkie
Summary: The U.S.S. Enterprise has been ordered to transport various supplies to and from budding Earth colonies in an uncharted section of the galaxy, known as the Taurus sector, for a short time. During one of the ship's many transports, a strange and curious alien unexpectedly makes her way on board. Unable to return anytime soon, she takes an interest in a certain Vulcan. (WIP) SpockxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Taurus Sector

In a vastly unexplored region of space, a lone starship can be spotted cruising along. Its sleek exterior and defined labeling are key signs of the ship's importance. The crew aboard no doubt equally important. Closer inspection would reveal the bridge of such a ship to be silent, their orders clear and their duty upheld, although something is off. The atmosphere of the small base of operations is less than friendly, their captain somewhat exhausted but focused. The yellow-clad male holds his head up high, a sign of his pride in commanding such a magnificent and impressive vessel. He looks about his helmsmen and sighs, pressing a small button nuzzled in the center of the console of his chair. He clears his throat.

"Captain's log. Stardate: 4848.6. Starfleet has sent orders for all starships in the Alpha Quadrant to venture towards a newly discovered system nestled between the border of the Beta and Delta Quadrants. It has been dubbed the 'Taurus sector' by the Federation and as such, colonization has begun on a number of M-class planets. Being the only starship in the Alpha Quadrant, the _Enterprise_ has been given the honor of serving as the colonies' personal freighter until proper support can be provided." The captain took a glance around the bridge before continuing. "Supplemental: the crew seems to be very disappointed to have their shore leave delayed until further notice."

The log seemed reasonably effective at gaining a collective glare from the helm, especially from one Ensign Pavel Chekov. The young Russian turned about in his seat, momentarily forgetting his navigation duties, and huffed at the captain. "Keptin, why must _we_ be the ones to run the colonists' errands for them?" he said, his head tilted to the side in a show of annoyance. "We've been looking forward to a little r &r ever since that run-in with the Romulans and their damn cloaking device."

Captain Kirk only peered down at the helmsman, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Mr. Chekov, are you implying that the tangle with the Romulan commander _wasn't_ the relaxing getaway we all thought it to be?" he said, head in hand.

The Russian gave a little scoff, his eyes darting to a particular science officer. "Well maybe it was for _one_ of us," he said.

Upon hearing this, science officer Spock turns away from his station; a single brow raised slightly in contemplation. "Mr. Chekov, I feel apt to remind you that my time aboard the Romulan flagship was one dedicated to _espionage_. I had no such 'relaxation' but was in fact very near _execution_ when you picked up on my life signature to beam me back aboard the _Enterprise_. Or have you forgotten?" he said, his eyes widening ever so slightly as if to mock the Russian.

The Vulcan's clarification earned a round of laughter from the crew.

" _Feh_!" was all Chekov had left to say, turning around once again in his seat to man his station. Although something along the lines of "...should have left you on the flagship.." could be heard if one's ears were honed and pointed.

Mr. Spock shook his head slightly and returned to his screen, paying no mind to Chekov's outburst.

"Captain, we are approaching the Taurus system now," said the Vulcan, turning to his captain.

Happy for the distraction, Kirk gave his attention to Mr. Spock. "What are the system's classifications, Mr. Spock?" he said.

"It appears to be a binary system, Captain. Although, it is strange in that the planets seem to orbit the dimmer star. The luminosity is a fraction of Earth's, although it appears to be enough to sustain a habitable zone large enough for three of the system's planets. More specifically, Taurus III through V, Captain," said the Vulcan.

"What can you tell me about the planets in question, Mr. Spock?" replied Kirk.

"Aside from the colonization, Captain, all three planets appear to be terrestrial, and class M. Taurus III seems the most viable, as it is the warmest. It does not require an atmospheric dome. Although the planet does seem to reach temperatures below freezing during the winter season," said Spock.

Kirk turned to Chekov once more, "Mr. Chekov, what's our distance from Taurus III?" he said.

"1.5 parsecs, sir," he replied.

"Mr. Sulu, decrease warp speed to 2 and prepare for standard orbit about Taurus III," said the captain.

"Aye, sir," said Mr. Sulu, inputting the orders into the helm.

Captain Kirk turned towards Lt. Uhura. "Lt. Uhura, open all available hailing frequencies and attempt to contact Earth Colony Alpha on Taurus III," he said.

Lt. Uhura nodded, but hesitated. She turned towards the captain in confusion. "All frequencies, sir?" she said.

Spock turned towards Uhura before Kirk could respond. "Due to the unsteady rate at which the colonies expanded, many of their systems are subsequently lacking. Therefore, Lt. Uhura, it would be reasonable to assume that their communications would also be lacking and/or are out-of-date," he said matter-of-factly.

The Lieutenant and Captain Kirk exchanged a glance before both turning towards Spock. Uhura spoke first, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why, thank you, _Captain_ Spock," she said.

Captain Kirk chuckled. "All frequencies, Lieutenant," he repeated.

"Yes, sir," she said, turning back towards her station.

The captain turned to Spock once more. "My, aren't you the popular one today, Mr. Spock," he said with a smirk.

"It would appear so, Captain," Spock said with a raised brow.

"Sir, I've made contact with the Earth colony on channel six," said Uhura.

"Open communications, Lieutenant," replied Captain Kirk.

"Communication lines open, sir,"

The captain cleared his throat, "This is Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ requesting contact with Earth Colony Alpha. Acknowledge," he said.

After a few minutes of static, a fuzzy message came through. '…Yes. This… is Roger Fleck… of—Colony Alpha. Greetings, Captain… Kirk.'

Kirk cringed, looking towards Lt. Uhura. "Lieutenant, what is all that _noise_?" he asked as more static poured through the lines.

Uhura only shook her head. "I'm not sure, sir. There's nothing wrong on our end," she said.

"Sir, standard orbit achieved," chimed Mr. Sulu.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu," replied the captain. He sighed, returning his focus to the open line. "Mr. Fleck, we're currently orbiting Taurus III. Requesting permission to beam down. Acknowledge," he said.

Again there was static before a barely audible message came through. 'Acknowledged… Come on down—Captain.'

"Uhura, close the lines," said the captain.

Lt. Uhura fiddled with a few dials before returning her attention to the captain. The static finally cut out. "Lines closed, sir. Should I patch you in with the transporter room?" she asked.

Kirk shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Lieutenant. Just tell Mr. Scott to standby. Oh, and have Dr. McCoy meet us in the transporter room, as well as two security personnel. The landing party and I will be down shortly," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said. Uhura inserted her earpiece. "Mr. Scott, please standby for landing party."

'Aye. Acknowledged.'

"Mr. Spock, Mr. Chekov. If the two of you will join me, we'll be on our way," said Captain Kirk, making his way towards the doors. "Mr. Sulu, maintain standard orbit."

"Yes, sir," replied Sulu.

Mr. Spock soon followed with Mr. Chekov trailing after.

As the party reached the transporter room, the sight of a not-so-happy McCoy greeted Kirk. The captain smirked. "So happy you're joining us, Bones," he said, patting McCoy on the back.

The southern doctor scowled at the captain. "If it'll get us out of this _damn_ system and back on shore leave, I'd wear a fruit hat and a hoop skirt," he said, walking up onto the transporter.

Mr. Chekov followed the good doctor, struggling to withhold his snickers.

Mr. Spock joined the pair, giving Dr. McCoy an odd look. "I fail to see how that would help with our current mission, doctor," he said.

McCoy rolled his eyes at the Vulcan. "It's a figure of speech, Spock," he said.

"Gentleman, relax. We'll be finished with this assignment soon enough. Think of this as a temporary shore leave, but with pay," said Captain Kirk.

The rest of the landing party, somewhat satisfied with the idea, joined the men on the transporter as Mr. Scott adjusted a few controls on the console. He gave the party an expectant grin. "Coordinates punched in. Ready, Captain?" he asked.

"Ready, Scotty," he said.

"Energize," replied Mr. Scott, beaming the party down to the planet's surface.


	2. Chapter 2: The Alpha Colony

The surface of Taurus III, although alien, seemed eerily similar to Earth. The grass was green, the air was crisp, and the sky was a warm mixture of orange, blue, and purple. A permanent sunset for all to see. The Alpha colony had managed to settle within a beautiful clearing. Strange plum colored trees dotted the edges, their ethereal leaves glittering in what little light the planet's prime sun gave it.

A breeze could be felt, sweeping the tall grass along the shins of a handful of colonists. The swishing of their legs was enough to disturb the quiet of the field. They walked to the center of their newfound town, a tall older gentleman in red leading them. He appeared to be smiling, excited to receive visitors. Finally, a chance to show others the beauty of this newly discovered world. He beamed with pride as the familiar twinkling of lights appeared before him and his people.

The landing party materialized in the center of the clearing, a few feet from the colonists. They took a few glances around, Captain Kirk smiling at the fellow before him. "Ah, you must be Mr. Fleck. Captain Kirk. These gentleman here are our science officer, Mr. Spock, our chief CMO, Dr. McCoy, our navigator, Mr. Chekov, and two of our security personnel, Mr. Cliff, and Mr. Hughes. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, outstretching his hand. The party each nodded accordingly.

The man was all too happy to shake the captain's hand, grinning ear-to-ear as he did so. "No, the pleasure's all mine, Captain. Welcome! All of you, welcome," he said. Mr. Fleck turned towards the rest of his group. "These are just a few members of our colony. Mr. Strat is our chief cultivator. Ms. Vale is in charge of surveying the land. This gentleman here, is Dr. Hall, our surgeon general, and this…" he said, taking the hand of a mild-looking young woman, "This is my wife, Delilah."

The woman offered the party a small smile. "It's wonderful to meet you all," she said. Delilah squeezed her husband's hand. "I trust Roger has made you all feel most welcome? If not, I'm sure the planet's surface will do just that," she said.

"The scenery does look rather stunning, doesn't it, Bones?" said Kirk.

The doctor took another look around, his frown softening only slightly. "I suppose it is, Captain," he said, folding his hands behind his back.

"Well, gentlemen, now that we're all acquainted, why don't I show you around some before we get to work?" inquired Mr. Fleck, beginning to walk towards the colony.

"Yes, I think that's a fine idea. The crew's been needing a little rest, haven't you, gentlemen?" said the captain.

Some of the party grumbled some before following, making small talk with the colonists as Kirk and Mr. Spock caught up with Mr. Fleck.

He smiled at the men. "We don't have much yet, but Ms. Vale did manage to secure some of the local livestock. Until we figure out what they are exactly, they make for a pretty impressive zoo," he said.

"Pardon me, Mr. Fleck, but if you are uncertain of the creatures' attributes, how do you know if they are indeed livestock?" said Mr. Spock.

"It's all dandy, Mr. Spock. You see, Ms. Vale is calling them 'livestock' because they look a lot like the farm animals we have back home. I agree with her. Ya' know, I saw this creature that looked a lot like a cow once. Except it was covered in blue fur and had the weirdest set of antlers on it," said Mr. Fleck.

The science officer raised a brow, taken a bit aback. "Fascinating," he said. "I look forward to Ms. Vale's contribution to Starfleet's Galactic Memory Bank,"

The tour of the colony was short but thorough. Mr. Fleck was able to walk the party through all of the colony's facilities. Each of the members of his group was dropped off at their apparent stations. Mr. Strat displayed the different types of edible plants he had begun to cultivate, Dr. Hall showed them his ward, getting excellent advice from McCoy on how to stretch his medications until a larger shipment arrived. Ms. Vale had even given the party free reign over the "zoo" she had collected. Mr. Chekov and Mr. Spock seemed especially interested in the strange blue cow.

"What in mother's name is that thing?" asked Chekov, making his way over to the fur covered behemoth.

The creature's fur draped over its eyes and legs, making it nearly impossible to see how the cow propelled himself. It was almost as if it ghosted across the grass, chewing the curd and raking his antlers through the tall blades.

"Mr. Chekov," said the captain, waiting outside the holding pen, "Be careful. Remember that Ms. Vale still isn't sure what that thing is or what it can _do_."

"I do not believe the Ensign can hear you, Captain. He seems to be most preoccupied with the creature," said Spock.

As if on queue, the space cow's roar was heard across the colony, along with Mr. Chekov's screams. It was quite the sight to see the blue beast charge at the Russian. Chekov narrowly escaped the cow's rage by practically vaulting over the fence. The cow's antlers, however, managed to become wedged between the boards until Ms. Vale could dislodge them.

The party enjoyed a hearty laugh at the Ensign's expense, except Mr. Spock of course. Although, the Vulcan did permit himself the smallest of amused smirks. Mr. Chekov, however, was not so amused and resigned to sulking for the duration of the tour.

Mr. Fleck ended the tour once they reached their base of operations. Compared to the rest of their settlement, the base was in shambles. Their records were scattered amongst the quarters, and the small armory they had was stocked with next to nothing. Their rations were beginning to dwindle as well, although thanks to Mr. Strat and Ms. Vale, this wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

"As you can see, gentlemen, you couldn't have come at a better time. We could really use your help. The Beta colony on Taurus IV has some medical supplies we could use, and Mr. Strat has some seedlings he'd like to give them in exchange. It seems our colony had the luck of being the most fertile," said Mr. Fleck with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Spock believes it has something to do with being the closest habitable planet to the system's star. Isn't that right, Mr. Spock?" said Captain Kirk, turning to his Vulcan companion.

"Quite right, Captain. In fact, Mr. Fleck, your colony should be able to supply both the Beta and Gamma settlements with an adequate food source, as well as your own," said Mr. Spock.

Mr. Fleck raised a brow at the science officer in confusion, before nodding. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Spock. That's a fine idea, and I'd love to tell the other colonies about it, but I can't seem to get ahold of them. The communications hub is all old tech, stuff the Federation doesn't have any use for. We were supposed to be getting upgrades any day now, but we haven't seen hide nor hair of a freighter in this system. Contacting Starfleet's been a real nightmare. I'm surprised your ship could hear us at all, Captian."

Kirk cocked his head to the side, folding his hands in front of him. "Well, to tell you the truth, Mr. Fleck, our communications officer could barely get a read on your frequency before we closed our lines," he said.

"We got mostly static, but your message came through okay," said Mr. Chekov.

"Well, wasn't that a miracle?" said Mr. Fleck, throwing his arms above his head in mock celebration.

"Actually, Mr. Fleck, I believe it was simply our proximity to the planet's surface," said Mr. Spock.

Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes, groaning in annoyance. "It's a figure of speech, ya' damn hobgoblin," he said.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," said the captain, "We didn't come to the colony to argue. We came to help out our friends here until Starfleet arrives. Now, why don't we get started, hmm?" Kirk clapped his hands together with another smile.

Mr. Fleck laughed at the party but agreed. "Yeah, well, we can start with the damn communications hub. Any of you know how to work this old thing?" he asked, throwing his thumb at an old interface panel. It closely resembled a large CB radio, although it appeared to be outfitted with much more knobs and dials.

"Christ, is _that_ what they gave you to work with? Our tricorders are better equipped at communications than that hunk of junk!" cried the doctor.

"Actually, Dr. McCoy—," interjected Mr. Spock.

"Spock, I swear if you make one more blasted analysis, I'll—."

"That's enough, gentlemen!" said Captain Kirk. "Mr. Spock, you help Mr. Fleck get that panel working again. Dr. McCoy, you go back to Dr. Hall and get a _very_ detailed list of all the supplies he needs. Mr. Chekov, you and security head over to Mr. Strat and take any and all shipments for the Beta and Gamma settlements to the clearing. Have Scotty beam you up and put them all in the cargo hold. Do I make myself clear, gentlemen?" he asked, very annoyed with his crew.

"A most logical notion, Captain," said Mr. Spock, folding his hands behind his back and walking to the communications panel.

McCoy glared at the Vulcan, chewing on his lip before he sighed. "Right away, Captain," he said, heading off to the infirmary.

Kirk turned towards Mr. Chekov. "Anything to add, Ensign?" he said, noticing his hesitation.

"No, sir. I'm just curious about one thing," replied Mr. Chekov.

"What's that?"

"Well, if we're all doing this, sir, what will you be doing?"

The captain gave the Ensign a smirk. "Why, I have a very essential job, Mr. Chekov. I'm going to be making sure Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock don't kill each other," he said.

Mr. Chekov gave a small laugh before walking off with security to the farm, making sure to avoid the animal pens this time.

With the captain keeping watch, and Spock busying himself with the colonists' communications panel, loading the _Enterprise_ was relatively easy work. Dr. Hall and Dr. McCoy were able to make up a list of needed supplies, and Mr. Spock and Mr. Fleck were able to upgrade the hub with a few parts from some spare communicators. The repairs weren't enough to completely get rid of the static, but the signal was now strong enough to reach the Gamma colony on Taurus V.

The captain called his party back to the clearing after the hub was fixed. They said their goodbyes to the colonists and waited for Scotty to lock onto their coordinates. Kirk turned to Mr. Chekov. "Ensign, did you and your men manage to load all of Mr. Strat's seedlings onto the ship?" he asked.

"Yes, Keptin. Mr. Scott was able to transport the boxes onboard. We packed them all into the cargo hold as ordered. According to Mr. Strat, there should be enough to feed both of the colonies," he said.

"Excellent, Mr. Chekov," he said, taking out his communicator. "Mr. Scott, we're ready to beam aboard."

'Aye, sir. I've locked onto your coordinates. Ready at your say so,' chimed the Scotsman.

"Energize," said the captain.

With that, Scotty beamed the party back aboard, thankfully without incident.

Once back aboard, Kirk turned towards the security personnel. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I suggest you take your lunch now before we reach the Beta colony on Taurus IV, as I'm sure we'll be needing you again," he said.

The security officers nodded to the captain, making their way out of the transporter room.

Kirk turned towards Dr. McCoy, "Well, Bones, I'm sure you'd like to take your lunch as well. Maybe a little food in you will make you more cheerful."

McCoy just rolled his eyes, marching out of the transporter room. "If you weren't my captain, Jim, I'd clock ya!" he said.

The captain laughed, making his way out of the room, himself. "Mr. Spock, Mr. Chekov. If the two of you aren't terribly hungry, I'd like us all to report back to the bridge," he said.

Mr. Spock followed the captain without a word. It seemed that he wasn't hungry, or at least he deemed it inefficient to eat anything while still on duty. Mr. Chekov, on the other hand, hesitated.

"Sir, I think I'd like to take my lunch. Carrying all those seedlings to the cargo hold worked up an appetite in me," he said.

"Say no more, Mr. Chekov. Have your lunch, but report to the bridge as soon as you're finished," replied the captain.

"Aye, Keptin," said Mr. Chekov, heading off after McCoy.

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock reached the bridge, manning their stations. The captain turned towards the helm. "Mr. Sulu? Set a course for Taurus IV, warp factor 2," he said.

"Course computed, Captain," said Mr. Sulu.

So far, the mission was going considerably well. The Alpha Colony was successful in a peaceful establishment, the cargo hold was full, and the party was unscathed, albeit a bit irritable. Hopefully, the rest of the mission would fair the same.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beta Colony

As the _Enterprise_ delved into standard orbit around Taurus IV, Captain Kirk gulped down the last of his coffee. Thankfully, there had been just enough time for the landing party members to finish their food. The captain cleared his throat, not wishing to speak with a full mouth and turned to his first officer. "Mr. Spock, is there any noteworthy difference between the atmosphere of Taurus III and Taurus IV?" he said.

The Vulcan turned away from his station, hands held behind his back. "According to sensor readings, Captain, the only noticeable difference between Taurus III and Taurus IV, is that Taurus IV is both significantly colder and darker. Although, the conditions are still well within habitable range for the colonists," he said.

Satisfied, Kirk gave a nod to Mr. Spock before directing his attention to Lt. Uhura.

"Lieutenant, same hailing method as was used for the Alpha Colony, please," he said.

"All frequencies open, Captain," she said, giving a turn of her earpiece.

Once again Kirk sat up in his chair, a habit of his. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. Beta Colony, please acknowledge," he said, his voice dripping with authoritative charm.

"I've got them on channel eight, Sir."

"Patch them through, Lieutenant."

Thankfully, the Beta Colony appeared to be outfitted with much better communication hubs, as their message came through loud and clear. 'Acknowledged, _Enterprise._ This is Dr. Rebecca Graw from Colony Beta. I've already taken the liberty of transmitting the appropriate coordinates to your vessel. Please do not dally in transporting down as our colony has great need of the agricultural shipment from Colony Alpha. We are also in great need of medical supplies,' replied a feminine voice.

After an exchange of strange glances around the helm, Kirk cleared his throat. "Forgive me, Dr. Graw, but we were under the impression that you had a shipment of medical supplies for Colony Alpha in exchange for the seedlings. Are we mistaken?"

"No, Captain Kirk, you are not. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, our supplies have run out, and we are thus in need as well."

Kirk gave the panel another odd look, his confusion apparent. "Dr. Graw, what unforeseen circumstances could have possibly caused your colony to run through so many supplies in such a short amount of time?"

"Captain Kirk, I don't have time to go into very much detail. We are in need of those supplies."

"Very well, Dr. Graw. My landing party and I will be down shortly," he said.

'Acknowledged. Beta Colony, out,' replied the voice, ending the transmission.

Lt. Uhura turned towards the captain. "Sir, she—,"

"I'm well aware, Lieutenant. Could you call the landing party to the transporter room? We wouldn't want to 'dally' after all," said Captain Kirk, rising to his feet. "Please inform Dr. McCoy that Beta Colony is need of medical supplies. An entire crate, it seems. Oh, and Lieutenant? Make sure the landing party is outfitted with the proper winter gear," he said, muttering to himself as he marched towards the lift.

"Aye, sir," she said, readjusting her earpiece. "Landing party, report to the transporter room. Standby."

Mr. Spock, ever the keen listener, followed his captain. "Captain, I am well aware that Dr. Graw's actions may have seemed odd, but perhaps consider that she is simply an efficient director. An admirable trait for one overseeing the lives of ninety-nine colonists, is it not?" he asked.

At that moment, Lt. Uhura looked up from her post, raising a brow at the Vulcan. "Solely _admirable_ , Mr. Spock?" she asked.

Spock, in turn, raised his eyebrow at the lieutenant. "No, not only admirable, Lt. Uhura, but also meritable, valuable, logical, —."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I believe I _understand_ now," interjected Uhura.

The captain, wanting to dispel the apparent tension, quickly pulled Spock into the lift before he could do any more damage. "Come along now, Mr. Spock. We better not _dally_ any further!" he said.

Once the pair were safely inside the lift, Mr. Spock looked towards his captain. "Captain, I am at a loss. Why exactly did you pull me into the turbo-lift? I was very much capable of entering by my own accord," he said.

Kirk looked towards Mr. Spock, Beta Colony temporarily forgotten, a smirk plastered on his face. "Spock, there comes a time in every man's life when he says something wrong. Now, mind you, it may not be inherently wrong in nature. However, to women, specifically to the women we love, it may, in fact, be _very_ wrong."

Spock only raised a brow. "..I am not sure I follow, Captain."

The captain's smirk only grew. "Spock, you and Lt. Uhura have been together for some time now, haven't you?" he asked.

The Vulcan nodded. "That is accurate, yes. Lt. Uhura and I have been courting for three months, fourteen days, and thirty-two minutes to be exact, Captain."

"Well, Spock, did you ever consider that your comments on Dr. Graw's work ethic might have upset the lieutenant?" asked Kirk.

Spock looked away for a moment in contemplation, before returning his attention to the captain. "I must say, Captain, that I did not. Though, I hardly see why Lt. Uhura would take that as an insult on _her_ work ethic."

"Well, it's not so much an insult on her work ethic, as it is you admiring another woman, Mr. Spock. You see, Lt. Uhura might now compare herself to Dr. Graw and try to compete with her for your attention. Especially after having you inform her of why having all frequencies open was so crucial for communication with the Alpha colony."

"Captain, I hardly understand why that would be an appropriate course of action. My earlier comments had nothing to do with my relationship with Lt. Uhura. To see any connection at all between them, would be highly illogical."

As the lift came to a halt and the doors opened, Captain Kirk stepped out, giving his first officer a pat on the shoulder as he went. "Maybe it's just a human thing, Mr. Spock," he said, walking towards the transporter room.

Mr. Spock took a few seconds before walking out, his brows furrowed ever so slightly before returning to their stoic position. "..Yes.. ' _human'_.." he said under his breath.

Kirk and Mr. Spock joined the others in the transporter room. The same security personnel was already on the platform, a crate of hypos and various other medical supplies sandwiched between them. Two more crew members could be seen handing out thick winter coats to the party. Dr. McCoy was, of course, annoyed to have to give up so many of his supplies. His angry grumbles could be heard as he took his own spot on the transporter, furry coat in hand. Mr. Chekov, brushing away the crumbs of his meal, smiles at the pair, the coat seeming well fitted for the Russian ensign.

"Mr. Scott, I trust that Dr. Graw has sent over the appropriate coordinates for beam down?" says the captain, taking his coat and place on the transporter. Mr. Spock takes his position in silence, winter coat sliding on in one fluid motion.

"Aye, Captain. The transporter is calibrated and good to go," says Mr. Scott, his hands already at the controls.

"Very good. Stand by the transporter, Scotty. I have a feeling this won't take too long. At the ready," says Kirk.

"Aye, sir. Energizing," replies Mr. Scott, beaming the captain and the party down onto Colony Beta.

Taurus IV wasn't too different from Taurus III, in that the grass was green and tall, the sky a mixture of blues, purples, and oranges, and the winds, although colder, were just as refreshing. The only noticeable difference was that the trees didn't appear to have that same plum color. They were instead, a dark blue, with white leaves. It would truly have been a marvel if the party had time to appreciate it.

As soon as they had materialized, the party met with a small group of disheveled looking colonists. A pale gentile woman, hair tied back in a large bun and donning a thick blue jumper steps forward. Her arms held behind her back; her head is high, and her expression screams both desperation and determination. She locks eyes with the captain, "Captain Kirk, I presume? I'm Dr. Graw, director of Colony Beta. I trust you have the shipment I requested."

The captain also steps forward, his expression doing little to mask his annoyance. "We have your requested shipment, Doctor, but I must ask again. Why is your colony in such desperate need of these medical supplies?"

Dr. Graw's eyes shift from the captain's to the other members of the party, landing on another crate. "I see you have also brought the seedling shipment from Colony Alpha. If you would please have your men escort them to our chief of agriculture, Mr. Luthor, and the medical transfer to Dr. Hool, our CMO, I'll be happy to answer any burning questions you might have, Captain."

Captain Kirk's jaw sets but for a moment, eyes narrowing and widening at the doctor's demands, sensing her hesitation to divulge any details. "Very well, Dr. Graw," he says, turning to his crew. "Mr. Chekov, you and security take the seedlings with Mr. Luthor to their warehouse. Dr. McCoy, you go with Dr. Hool and Dr. Graw's security to sort through the medical shipment. Mr. Spock, you and I will follow Dr. Graw."

A tall, lean man dressed in a similar blue steps towards Mr. Chekov and a short Hindu woman steps towards Dr. McCoy. The party then splits, their orders clear.

Once the group thinned out to no more than Spock, Kirk, and the director, the captain speaks. "Alright, you've had your fun, Director, but I want answers. Your colonists are disordered, your supplies are gone, and you haven't given any reason for this behavior. What exactly is going on here, Doctor?"

Dr. Graw sighed, beckoning the pair to follow her as she leads them through the colony to the medical bay. "For the duration of our colonization, every night since, a handful of colonists either reported seeing or hearing something out in the grasslands at night. They never got anything more precise than some kind of blur or a deep growl. We didn't think much of it until a few weeks ago. Another handful, about three or four, of our people were attacked by whatever that blur was. One is in critical condition and the other sustained _substantial_ lacerations to their abdomen. Since then, we've been on the lookout. I've even been forced to mandate a curfew, but every few days or so, there's another attack. We don't have any scanners as of yet, and Dr. Hool has been going through her supplies rather quickly since. The nights are dangerous here, Captain."

The captain listened intently, nodding solemnly when she had finished. "I'm sorry, Dr. Graw. I didn't realize the gravity of the situation. I'm sure once Starfleet has freighters ready, they'll be able to give you more of the supplies you need, including _phasers_ ," he says.

Spock finally decides to speak, "Indeed. Though scanners would prove far more useful here, it seems. The planet does appear to be substantially dimmer than Taurus III, as well as host fewer animal populations. Perhaps the unknown creature is merely attempting to feed?"

"Yes, we've looked into that possibility, Mr. Spock. Nothing can be ruled out at this point, but until the Federation can spare freighters, my people are sitting ducks out here in the dark."

Captain Kirk pulled out his communicator then, "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Come in, _Enterprise_."

' _Enterprise_. Lt. Uhura here, Captain. Is something wrong?'

"Negative, Lieutenant. Beta Colony is need of night scanners and extra phasers. Please have Mr. Scott beam them down as soon as possible."

'Yes, sir.'

Closing the communicator, the captain turns to the director once more. "It won't be as much as what the Federation would give you, Director, but I hope it will help you keep your colonists safe."

Dr. Graw gave the captain a small smile, her shoulders relaxing for the first time since their arrival. "Thank you, Captain Kirk. You have no idea what this means to both my colony and me."

Kirk returns the smile. "It's the least we can do for a colony in need, Director."

Unpleasant first impressions aside, the remainder of the party's stay on Colony Beta was relatively incident free. Dr. McCoy and Dr. Hool were able to administer hypos to those still affected by the animal's attack. Mr. Chekov and the security personnel distributed the seedlings appropriately within Mr. Luthor's warehouse, and Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk had supplied Dr. Graw with enough scanners to set up a perimeter around the colony and arm a small portion of the colonists. Yes, there would surely be fewer animal attacks now. Or at least, more prevented.

When all was done, the captain and his party once again said their goodbyes to the colonists. Still worried about the colony's situation, Kirk asked the doctor if there was something more they could do for her and her people. Though the doctor was quick to wave the captain away, insisting that one animal was no match for one-hundred colonists. Somewhat satisfied, he personally said his goodbyes to Dr. Graw and reassured her that the freighters would be on their way. She thanked him again and continued to wave as the party dematerialized and was transported back aboard the ship.

"Welcome back, Captain," said Mr. Scott. "Was the Beta Colony director all you had hoped her to be?"

"Dr. Graw was all that and more, Mr. Scott," he said, walking back to the bridge, "Gentlemen, I suggest you get back to your posts. The Gamma Colony awaits us."

Once back on the bridge, the captain took his place in his chair, Mr. Spock and Mr. Chekov following suit. "Mr. Sulu set a course for Taurus V. Warp factor 2."

"Aye aye, sir. Course computed," replied the helmsman.

Another colony under the captain's belt and checked off the list. The last being the Gamma Colony on Taurus V. Hopefully, all would go just as smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gamma Colony

Although the mission had suffered some stutters up until this point, the captain and his crew had agreed to put aside their arguments for the remainder of their time in the Taurus sector. After all, there was only one colony left and surely Starfleet should be on their way by now. Shouldn't they?

A disgruntled Captain Kirk sighed some as he slouched in his chair. Turning his head this way and that, he grunted a bit in satisfaction, his efforts met in a satisfying _pop_ of his neck. He looked down towards the console of his chair and raised a hand, finger resting heavily on a button.

"Captain's log. Stardate 4848.8. After a successful trading of supplies between the Alpha and Beta colonies, the _Enterprise_ is continuing its voyage to the third and final colony in the Taurus sector, the Gamma colony. Earth Colony Alpha seems to be the most fertile and as such, has taken it upon itself to stock the other colonies with seedling rations of the local flora. Colony Beta also appears to be relatively stable, although much of the colonists have reported sightings of a strange creature. Director Graw has assured me that everything is under control and that sightings should decrease with our generous shipment of sensors and phasers... Supplemental: I am still somewhat worried over the colonists of Taurus IV."

"Sir, we have achieved standard orbit around Taurus V," said Mr. Sulu, turning to face his captain.

"Well isn't that a _miracle_ in and of itself," muttered the captain, rubbing at his temples.

"Sir?"

"Uh, nothing, Mr. Sulu. Thank you." Captain Kirk turned towards Mr. Spock.

It wasn't often the captain found his science officer distracted, though there were a few times he had seen just that. To the untrained eye, all would appear normal. Mr. Spock could be seen leaning over his station, seemingly busy divulging the secrets of the Gamma colony's new home. Though Kirk could see through the act the Vulcan played, how his eyes appeared glossy as they glanced over the incoming data, how his brows furrowed ever so slightly, not in concentration, but in _frustration_ , and how his fingers, usually lax and nimble, now held the dial with a sort of determination he usually reserved for the training room.

The captain cleared his throat, "Mr. Spock, what can you tell me about the Gamma Colony on Taurus V?" His eyes gave away a concern for the other, though Kirk wouldn't dare mention a word of it in such a public space.

The Vulcan's head snapped up, eyes widening slightly at the realization he had been caught. Quickly reverting to his indifferent demeanor, he replied, "The Federation has declared Earth Colony Gamma a mining colony, Captain. There would appear to be some indications that the planet has a substantially large deposit of dilithium crystals, though it is uncertain as to how large."

Kirk quirked a brow, determined to ask his friend what was troubling him at a more opportune time. "Why would that be, Mr. Spock?"

"Well, Captain, there seems to be some sort of interference emitting from the planet's core that is making sensor readings quite difficult to decipher. It is nearly _impossible_ to detect much of anything past the first 258.37 miles."

"What's causing the interference?"

"I am unable to come up with a definitive answer, Captain. Although, I would hypothesize that it is perhaps a previously undetected source of radiation."

"I see, well is there anything you _can_ tell me about the planet, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain. It would appear that given Taurus V's distance from their star, it is the coldest and possesses the harshest environment of the three habitable planets. I have readings of some areas reaching temperatures of 224.15 Kelvin. The gravity is also considerably greater than that of Earth's, given the planet's mass. As such, the Gamma Colony resides under an atmospheric dome. Surprisingly, however, there appears to be an abundance of life on the planet's surface. My sensors detect both animal and plant life alike, consisting of mostly dark green vegetation and animals of mammalian origin. In this regard, it is not unlike Colony Alpha, Captain." Spock stood at full attention then, hands folded behind him and eyes widened ever so slightly in expectancy.

Captain Kirk nodded, seemingly satisfied with his science officer's analysis. "Thank you, Mr. Spock." He turned towards Lt. Uhura, "Lieutenant—."

She only smiled at the captain, hands hovering over her controls. " _Standard_ procedure, Captain?"

Kirk gave the Lieutenant a small smile of his own. "If you would _please_ , Lt. Uhura."

After a few quick turns of some dials, Uhura turned towards her captain once more. "All frequencies open, sir."

For the umpteenth time today, Kirk sat up in his chair and began again. "Attention, Earth Colony Gamma. This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Please acknowledge."

"I have the Gamma Colony on channels 2 and 4, Captain. Though, the interference is making it difficult to discern which is more stable," said Uhura, looking towards her captain.

"Let's try channel 2 first, Lieutenant."

"I'm patching you through now, Sir."

Static once again flooded the bridge, though not to the degree it had with Colony Alpha. The captain and his crew winced, before a message cut through. " _Enterprise_ , this be Director O'Rien of Colony Gamma… Acknowledge," said a masculine voice in a Gaelic tongue.

"Acknowledged. Mr. O'Rien, this is Captain James T. Kirk, again. We have a shipment for you from Colony Alpha. Requesting permission to beam down."

"That'll be right,—Captain. Transmitting coordinates now… We'll be seeing you."

"Acknowledged," replied the Captain. He turned towards Uhura, "Lt. Uhura end transmission, please."

After a moment or two, the static was cut. Captain Kirk stood up, making his way to the turbo lift. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Have the rest of the landing party meet me and the others in the transporter room." He turned towards the bridge as he left. "Gentlemen, I suggest you follow me. I'd like to get this last freight over with as soon as possible."

Mr. Spock and Mr. Chekov left their stations without a word, as if in silent agreement with their captain.

They met up with the rest of the landing party in the transporter room, the sounds of a disgruntled CMO echoed through the halls. Dr. McCoy could be seen arguing with a crewman carrying a pile of thick winter gear. "Now I don't care what that _damn_ computer says! If we have the coordinates, why do we need these _parkas_?"

The captain intervened. "Bones, gentlemen, what's the problem? Why is that crewman carrying winter gear?"

"It's the interference, Captain," said Scotty. "I cannae input the coordinates of the colony's dome. The transporter just won't lock on."

Kirk could just barely keep himself from rolling his eyes. Already, there were complications with this colony. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Alright, well what does that _mean_ , Mr. Scott? Can you get us to the colony?"

The Scotsman leaned his head to one side, weighing his options. "Well, Captain, I may not be able to beam you down directly under the colonist's dome, but I can beam you to a small clearing nearby. You would be having to walk the rest the way."

"In a pig's _eye_!" said McCoy, elbowing his way towards the front of the group. He looked towards the captain, nostrils flared. "Jim, if Spock's readings are right, then that planet is at the _most_ , 290 Kelvin right now. Do you have any idea what that kind of environment can do to a man? I'm talking hypothermia, Jim. Cell death! We could die before we even so much as reach Gamma's front door."

Kirk gave McCoy a hard look. It was obvious the doctor was mad, but he did have a point. Parkas may have been enough for Taurus IV, but there was a reason a dome was required for Taurus V. A man could only stay in that harsh a climate for a few hours at best before finally giving out, and who knows how long it would take them to reach the dome. Still, they had a job to do. "McCoy, I understand your concerns, but the Gamma Colony is relying on us. We're carrying their only chance of survival."

"Jim, it isn't safe. I know we have to get those supplies down there, but not at the cost of our lives." The doctor turned to give his parka back to the crewman who had brought it. "I'm not going, Jim, and I suggest the rest of you stay put too."

The captain sighed, walking over to the transporter panel. He hit the communications button. "Uhura, get me Dr. M'Benga, please."

"Right away, sir."

Kirk and McCoy locked eyes for a few seconds, a sort of unspoken agreement. He couldn't force the doctor down with him, but he wished for him to come. Though, perhaps it would be wise to keep their chief medical officer on board in case one of the party did actually contract hypothermia.

M'Benga walked in not a few seconds later, disrupting the tension that had collected in the transporter room. Kirk handed him the parka. "It seems your services are required, Doctor. Care to join the landing party?"

He took the coat and slipped it on with ease. "Of course, sir."

McCoy did little more than shake his head before walking out of the room. Right or not, he was worried for his friends.

Once M'Benga had joined the party on the transporter, Kirk turned his attention towards Scotty. "Mr. Scott, I'll need those coordinates for the colony's dome before we beam down."

"Aye, sir. I've already sent the coordinates to your tricorders. If you stay on course, the walk should take you no more than an hour back and forth."

The captain gave a dry chuckle. "Just long enough to catch hypothermia, eh, doctor?"

M'Benga turned. "These parkas should give us just enough protection to survive that long, Captain. If we hurry, we should be fine."

Kirk looked back at Scotty. "Well, I sure hope so, Doctor. Scotty, energize."

"Energizing."

On Taurus V, deep below the planet's surface, was the city of D'Kal, home of the planet's true inhabitants. The subterranean world could be seen as being divided into three unique rings, each encircling a large and grand looking complex. The outermost ring was dotted with warehouses and strange looking farms. The second held what appeared to be homes of varying sizes, all conforming to a honeycomb-like structure plan. The first ring also held to this standard, but with larger structures, almost mimicking the center complex.

Within a lab in the first ring, was a pale young female, covered in purple freckles of some sort, conducting an experiment. She appeared to be in deep concentration, her large cat-like ears twitching with each move her outstretched hands made. Purple digits surrounded by a faint purple energy pointed towards a collection of rock samples a few feet away. Slowly, the samples, surrounded by a similar glow, moved from one marked platform to another. Blue eyes and slit pupils followed each sample as they floated by, transfixed as if the samples themselves held a mystery all their own.

A presence was felt nearby, lingering in a doorway. A darker older looking male with orange splotches, much older than the female, clad in a white lab coat watched on in silence as she worked. His expression was neutral, though his eyes held a knowing glint. 'Aliah, I do not believe this is the procedure I designed for you,' he said, lips unmoving.

The female, Aliah, set her eyes on the male. 'No, Doctor, you did not. It seems I became distracted.'

He walked towards her, arms folded behind him, until he stood at her side. He too outstretched a hand and an orange glow flowed freely towards the rocks. He gave Aliah an expectant look.

She released the samples from her hold and watched as the doctor returned them to the first platform.

'Now, if you would, Aliah.'

The female took a breath, centering herself as the purple energy returned to her purple hands. She raised them towards the samples and they began to vibrate as they were encased in the glow once more. Aliah concentrated on the composition of the rocks, the very same she and Dr. T'Bru had spent many hours painstakingly examining for the correct quantity of specific minerals and deposits. The many charts and formulas she needed to memorize in order to know exactly how to break apart the samples atom by atom.

Slowly, the samples faded away, breaking down into almost unrecognizable bits and pieces. They moved across the room towards the other platform, the experiment successful thus far. Aliah allowed herself the smallest of smiles for the near completion.

Though it was then that another door slid open and a pale male with silver hair and green markings dressed in a white uniform burst in. 'Dr. T'Bru—.'

Aliah gave a hiss, the intrusion ruining her concentration. The atoms of the samples collided and began reacting. She acted quickly, bending the light around them and encompassing what she could under a dome before it exploded. What was left fizzled and dissipated on its own accord.

Dr. T'Bru turned towards the intruder, his greyed brows furrowing ever so slightly and eyes slit with disapproval. 'Watchman, this is a specialized government lab and an extremely dangerous experiment. Do you realize the damage you could have caused with your interruption?'

The watchman, ignoring Aliah as she dispersed the smoke and soot, stood at attention for the doctor. 'Forgive me, Doctor. I was unaware of the nature of your experiments. However, the Council has issued word that there are intruders on the surface. All civilians have been ordered to return to their dwellings immediately.'

The doctor's eyes narrowed slightly before he gave a curt nod. 'I see. Very well. Aliah, we must return to our dwellings. This is a serious threat. Thank you, watchman. We will evacuate shortly.' He turned to Aliah, meeting her gaze once before heading for the door, hands folded behind him.

Aliah did her best to restrain herself, opting for a short huff as she straightened her black coat and pushed back her long dark and purple hair. So, there was word of invaders on the surface. This was interesting news indeed. Retrieving her gloves from a shelf nearby, she began walking towards the door when the watchman blocked her path. She stopped, looking up to see that he had not so much as given her a glimpse as of yet. Her brows twitched slightly. "Thank you, watchman. Your message has come through quite clearly.'

Only now did the watchman meet Aliah's gaze, his own strained. 'Councilor Kine has given me strict orders to escort you to your dwelling.'

The disdain in the watchman's eyes was quite evident to Aliah, though she did little to show how it truly affected her. 'Yes, I'm sure my mother went to great lengths to find the most equipped watchman for the task. Though I can assure you, I am quite capable of finding my own dwelling, watchman.'

He did not move. 'I was given orders, Aliah Kine.'

'Yes, you were. I will inform my mother that you had executed your orders with maximum efficiency instead of causing my and Dr. T'Bru's near death. However, only if you return to your post, watchman.'

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he stood still for a moment, as if considering his options. 'I see that you have made it safely to your dwelling, Aliah Kine. Forgive me, I did not realize.'

'Thank you for your assistance, watchman. You are dismissed.'

The watchman gave Aliah a nod and backed out into the hall, leaving her in the lab.

She quirked a brow, sliding on her gloves as she stepped after the watchman and out into the city. A sense of panic could be felt, the residual energy of the people lingering in the area. Aliah tugged at the small green stone she wore around her neck and made her way towards the edge of the city. There was a tunnel system that led to all parts of D'Kal, including a few access lifts to the surface. There hadn't been a word of invaders for so long and no doubt the Council would simply leave all of D'Kal, all of Tu'aran, their planet, in hiding until the invaders left the system. Aliah wouldn't leave another chance to see aliens, untaken. This time, she would find the invaders and study them as best as she could, no matter the risk.


End file.
